Pinkie Cola
Pinkie Cola, is a male contestant in Battle for TSG and was a male contestant on The Shopkins Game. He is friends with Cheeky Chocolate, Macy Macaron, and Buncho Bananas, and presumably Miss Sprinkles. Pinkie Cola was able to make it to the merge. He didn't get far, however, as he was the 4th eliminated of the 16 mergers. Since Pinkie Cola only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into The Shopkins Game Again. Personality Pinkie Cola is considered one of those "cool" characters and is good friends with Macy Macaron, Cheeky Chocolate, and Buncho Bananas. However, unlike them, Pinkie Cola is more optimistic and sensible and has his nicer moments more often than them, an example is when Nina Noodles is destroying the recovery centers, and he is more concerned than everyone else. He tends to be nicer than his friends, as two have been shown to enjoy murdering other contestants, while the other one (Macy Macaron) seemingly does not care much about other people. Trivia *In Today's Very Special Episode, Pinkie Cola is shown to be a purple cola. **It is also the first time in the series he has been seen without his cap (not counting Last TSG since it's non-canon). *He is so far the only male contestant whose name starts with the letter P. **However, if you’re using Pinkie Cola's legal name (Binkie Cola), there’s no male contestant whose name starts with a P. *Pinkie Cola has only gotten angry 5 times: in Episode 4 (at Toasty Pop and/or Kooky Cookie), in Episode 8 (at Skyanna), in Episode 1 of TSGA (at Toasty Pop), Episode 1 of BFT (at Cheeky Chocolate & Macy Macaron), and Episode 5 of BFT (at Four) *Despite Tiara Sparkles being the most well-known for saying the infamous line "Aw, seriously?", Pinkie Cola is actually the first male contestant to say it, during the first tiebreaker in Crybaby. *Pinkie Cola was the last male to be created. **He was also the only male to not compete on Total Lala Island. *Out of all the original contestant who didn't make it to Season 2, Pinkie Cola got the most votes to join. **Out of all the contestants who can be voted for, if counting Noni Notebook, Mike Rophone and Yellow Face joining and Tammy TV being the host, he got the most votes out of everyone who did not join Season 2. *Pinkie Cola has a kill count of 1 since he popped Captain Zoom in Lofty. *Pinkie Cola's total number of votes is 1587 (including votes to join TGA). **Over 1000 of those votes were in Fortunate Ben, in which he got the least votes of everyone on his entire team. *Out of all the characters Michael voices, Pinkie Cola's voice is the closest to his natural voice. *Pinkie Cola is one of the 6 classic characters to not join TSGA, along with Buncho Bananas, Macy Macaron, Cheeky Chocolate, Tiara Sparkles, And Kooky Cookie. *Pinkie Cola was the closest to join TSGA out of the original contestants who did not join, and the second closest behind Tammy TV. **However, if this counts Noni Notebook, Yellow Face, and Mike Rophone initially not supposed to be joining, Pinkie Cola is the fifth closest contestant to join TSGA. *Pinkie Cola is the first contestant to be eliminated at 100 votes or more, with 144 votes. *He and Crown Jules are the only contestants with names that sound alike. *Pinkie Cola was the first one to achieve 1st place during the point system period. **He's also the first and only one to keep 1st place for at least 2 episodes in a row. **Pinkie Cola has gone the fourth longest without competing, following three people. Coincidentally, one of those people is his best friend. *Pinkie Cola is one of the two characters who has used Box of Paper Slips, along with Toasty Pop. **He has used it twice, in Vomitaco and in Gardening Hero. *Pinkie Cola had a very high chance of being set free in GST 2. Not joining season 2, it may be possible most of Pinkie Cola's fans have started watching TSG later than TSGA 1. *He is one of the eight contestants who competed in only two seasons, the others are Macy Macaron, Cheeky Chocolate, Buncho Bananas, Tiara Sparkles, Rainbow Kate, D'lish Donut, and Mike Rophone. *Pinkie Cola is the first person to appear and speak in BFT. *Pinkie Cola was the first to have the blue and white color scheme then it was Blow-Anne (GST) and Alana Alarm Clock (TSG). *According to Wobbles, at the time of Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, Pinkie Cola still has two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt. *Pinkie Cola, along with Macy Macaron, is afraid of the Pentagon. *Pinkie Cola apparently can't tell the difference between a rectangle and a parallelogram. *He is the only non-newbie on Death P.A.C.T.. *Pinkie Cola was the last contestant chosen to be on a team in BFT. *When Pinkie Cola draws, he leaves behind a purple track. *Pinkie Cola is the only contestant who can revive himself from Four's screeches. *Apparently, his legal name is Binkie Cola with the "��️" emoji, referring to the meme. **This makes him the only contestant with a legal name which is not what they are called by. **If one were to read into the joke, it seems to imply that the objects live in a place with a legal system, or at least and organization that recognizes the legality of the objects' names. Category:The Shopkins Game Characters Category:Battle For TSG Characters